Operation: NINJERK
by Naito the Shinobi
Summary: The Delightful Children from Down the Lane have hired a deadly boy-ninja to destroy the Kids Next Door, but this ninja has a score to settle with Numbuh 3. Will this vendetta affect his mission? **Complete**
1. Part 1: They Call Me Ginsu

Author's Notes: Well, this is my very first fanfic on this site. Actually, this is the first fanfic I've written in a long time! After watching K.N.D. with my little brother and sister, I took a liking to it. So, it wasn't a very hard decision to write a fanfic about it when my younger siblings asked me to. I haven't watched that many episodes though, so I don't know many of the finer details. If I get something incorrect about certain characters' lives, feel free to inform me. Constructive criticism would be appreciated, but no flames please.  
  
CODENAME: Kids Next Door  
  
"Operation: N.I.N.J.E.R.K."  
  
Nearly Invincible Ninja Joins Enemies Rivaling Kids  
  
Part 1: "They Call Me Ginsu"  
  
"Ah, so good of you to arrive on schedule. This is a rare event considering the others who came before you were so unorganized." the Delightful Children from Down the Lane said to their potential new hired help.  
  
Three days earlier, the K.N.D. had survived another brutal onslaught of mutant meatballs and vicious vegetables lead by Grandma Stuffum... barely. Father was none too pleased. His threats echoed in the back of the Delightfuls' minds and chilled them to their very bones, despite Father scorching the entire den to a crisp with his anger at the report of his children's latest failure. The Delightfuls weren't looking forward to being locked in their rooms until Father decided to take up Christmas caroling, so they decided to make their next attempt count: they would hire the most dangerous and efficient villain they could find.  
  
"Now, why is it you have brought me here?" Standing across from the Delightfuls, who had arranged the meeting within their conference room, was a young boy of their age dressed in ninja garb. Spiky brown hair and black eyes as dark as coals glared at the Delightfuls behind a green scarf which covered his lower facial features. Green sneakers with white shoelaces and green forearm guards highlighted his otherwise black outfit. His arms were crossed as he stood perfectly straight and unmoving. "You mentioned something about business you had to take care of right away."  
  
The Delightfuls smirked and spoke in unison, which made the ninja shudder slightly. "Correct. After a long and extensive search, we found you to be the most qualified for the task at hand, even though you are a tad different from what we are accustomed to." At that point the Delightfuls held up a manilla folder. With an eyebrow raised the young ninja took the folder and opened it. His eyes skimmed over the information of the files until they came upon the insignia of the K.N.D. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." the green and black clad boy calmly stated as he handed the folder to the short and blonde Delightful. "Why the sudden change of heart? You haven't even heard what we have to offer." the Delightfuls chorused. "Is it because you are afraid of the Kids Next Door?" The ninja growled beneath his scarf. "I'm not afraid of anyone." he replied. The Delightfuls smiled wickedly. "Then the least you can do is look over these files more thoroughly, brave warrior." they taunted in a deadpan tone as they held up the folder again. Defeated, the ninja snatched the folder from the hands of the Delightfuls and began reading over the information again.  
  
As he began studying the photographs of the K.N.D members Numbah 1 through Numbah 5, he began having doubts about what he was going to do. The ninja's mind swam as a struggle between his resolve and his childhood began.  
  
--------------------------- "Should I really go through with this? They ARE fighting for a good cause; a cause that could bring freedom to myself and every other kid."  
  
"Don't let your emotions and personal beliefs cloud your judgement! Your family would never allow such hesitation when accepting a mission. What would they say to you if they saw your doubt right now?"  
  
"... they would say that a true warrior never hesitates. A true warrior places his task at hand before his life in order to ensure victory."  
  
"Precisely. Never let anything obscure your view when accomplishing your given goals."  
  
"But we are dealing with the fate of every kid on this planet! If I go through with this, not only would I be betraying them, but I would also betray a part of--" ---------------------------  
  
His inner conflict ceased when he came upon a document entitled SUBJECT: NUMBAH 3 (a.k.a.: KUKI SANBAN). "Sanban..." the ninja muttered as he tore the photograph of Numbah 3 from the back of the data file. "We take it that you know Numbah 3?" the Delightfuls chimed. A vein appeared on the ninja's forehead as he turned his back to the Delightfuls. "Not personally..." he said as he crumpled the picture and let it drop at his feet. "I'll accept the mission." The Delightfuls snickered amongst themselves at the thought of the K.N.D.'s destruction and their cries of agony. "Wonderful. You will be rewarded handsomely upon completion of your mission." they said with devilish grins. "Before you go on your way, we never got your name. What shall we call you?"  
  
The young shinobi began walking out of the meeting room, taking care to step on the crumpled photograph on his way out. As he reached the large double doors leading out of the Delightful's mansion, he glanced up at a security camera mounted high above him. With a glare he said "They call me Ginsu."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Part 2: A Change In Plans

Author's Notes: Hey! My fanfiction is liked!=) I'm glad to see that I still have some of that 'ol spark even after a large break from writing. Remember, if you feel that you have something that could make this story better, feel free to come right out and say it. OH! I forgot to put something here in the first chapter... *ahem* I do not own CODENAME: Kids Next Door. This is only a fanfiction, so please don't sue. I'm already broke as it is... CODENAME: Kids Next Door  
  
"Operation: N.I.N.J.E.R.K."  
  
Nearly Invincible Ninja Joins Enemies Rivaling Kids  
  
Part 2: "A Change In Plans"  
  
Night fell over the neighborhood, signifying the end of another day at K.N.D. headquarters. It had been a slow day for the tree house base, with no real disturbances anywhere. It was one of those rare days where kids and adults coexisted without any major disputes and, for 24 short hours, life was calm.  
  
"Bah! I'm sick of this rubbish!" growled Numbah 4 in his Aussie accent as he beat the stuffing out of a punching bag in a far corner of the base's lounge. The others sat around a huge 60-inch television with channels zipping by on the screen. "Oh, hush up Numbah Fo!" Numbah 5 groaned as she sat in a red recliner, lazily staring up at the cieling. "I mean it guys! I mean, we've been stuck in this tree 'ouse doing nothing all day!" cried Numbah 4 as he gave the punching bag one last shot which sent it flying backwards. "Hey Numbah 1! Are you sure we didn't miss any mission briefings or somethin'?" Numbah 1 rubbed his forehead as he sank into a red couch, while Numbah 2 channel surfed with the remote in an almost hypnotic trance. "Ugh... yes, Numbah 4. There hasn't been any mission briefings since yesterday." replied Numbah 1. "This rots..." grumbled Numbah 4 just before the punching bag swung back and sent him sailing across the room.  
  
Numbah 5 got up from the recliner and stretched. "Well guys, Numbah 5 thinks she oughta' take a page from Numbah 3's book and head on to bed early, since nuttin's goin' on. 'sides, a girl needs her beauty sleep..." she half-spoke, half-yawned as she walked out of the lounge. Numbah 4 got up and brushed himself off. "Yeah, Numbah 5's got a point 1. I'm goin' to bed. At least there'll be something' to do tomorrow." he muttered with a defeated tone in his voice as he trudged off to his room. Numbah 1 yawned. "Agreed. What about you, Numbah 2? ... Numbah 2?" The pilot of the K.N.D. was still flipping channels, oblivious to his teammates in his search for a decent show to pop up.  
  
Meanwhile, outside of the K.N.D. base...  
  
Undetected by Numbah 1's security system, Ginsu had managed to scale the side of the huge treehouse. The long ends of his green scarf flapped and fluttered in the night breeze as he approached a window. Sweat rolled off his brow as he climbed higher and higher, like a spider on the side of a house. Finally, he reached the window and peered inside to find a neatly organized room with furniture and thousands of stuffed animals resembling multi-colored monkeys, dimly lit by the light of the moon. "Peh... girls and their stupid stuffed toys..." the young ninja thought to himself as he reached into the opening of his gi. With one hand he pulled out what looked like a piece of plain white paper, which was folded into a knife-like shape in seconds with only the skillful fingers of his hand. Pressing the tip of the paper knife onto the window, Ginsu made a circle on the glass, which wobbled and fell backwards away from the rest of the window. After reaching in and undoing the latch, Ginsu carefully creeped through the opened window and entered the dark room filled with Rainbow Monkey dolls and merchandise. "Now, where am I?" Ginsu thought to himself, until he nearly smashed his knee against the side of a bed. Stifling a yelp, Ginsu looked down and was stunned to find what lay before him. Numbah 3 was fast asleep.  
  
"This is her! This is Kuki Sanban!" the boy-ninja's mind screamed. As he took a step back, Numbah 3 shifted beneath her sheets, mumbling something about a tea party and Rainbow Monkey Island. Immediately, Ginsu's heart pounded as rage surged through his body. "You... your family will pay the price of dishonoring mine, starting with you." He murmured as he reached into his jacket again. Folding another piece of paper, he produced the likeness of a sword and raised it high above his head, ready to strike. Unfortunately for the would-be assassin, the point of his deadly creation struck a cieling lamp upon its ascent. The loud crash of shattering glass was loud enough to set off an alarm that awoke the entire base, including Numbah 3. She sat up like a toaster pastry, looking all around her as the emergency lights hummed to life and lit up the treehouse. "Wh-Who's there? What's going on?" she cried. Then, she saw him. They looked at each other for a moment, Ginsu standing next to her with his paper sword raised. Dropping the sword, Ginsu grabbed Numbah 3 as she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
A minute later, Numbahs 1 through 5 kicked the door open with S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.s and other weapons in hand. "What's going on? I don't see anyone!" said Numbah 2. They heard the scream again, coming from outside the base. It was then they noticed that Numbah 3's window had been completely smashed. "Quick! She's been taken outdoors!" cried Numbah 4. "Kids Next Door, to the emergency elevator! We must stop who ever is trying to take Numbah 3 at all costs!" commanded Numbah 1. As they all headed to the elevator, Numbah 5 thought to herself with a yawn "Man, couldn't have Numbah 3 picked a better hour to be kidnapped?" Outside the base, Ginsu was leaping from rooftop to rooftop with Numbah 3 slung over his shoulder. "Put me down put me down put me down you big meanie!" she shrieked as she kicked and thrashed at her abducter. "Be quiet! You're lucky I had to have a change in plans!" Ginsu growled. "The only plan you're going to have is stayin' in a hospital bed for a coupla' years if you don't put her down, pajama boy!" said an Australian accented voice. Ginsu glanced behind him and saw that Numbah 3's teammates were standing at the opposite end of the roof they were all on. "Yay! They came to help me!" shouted Numbah 3 with glee. Ginsu turned around and smirked. "Well well, what do we have here? It looks like a bunch of punks ready to get their butts kicked." he laughed.  
  
"Alright, who are you and what do you want with Numbah 3?" demanded Numbah 1 as he pointed a finger at Ginsu. The ninja looked at Numbah 1 for a moment, then ignored him as he proceeded to take several sheets of paper from his gi and fold them into a long chain. The Kids Next Door simply looked on, puzzled. "What the heck is this guy doin' Numbah 2?" said Numbah 5 with a raised eyebrow under her cap. Numbah 2 squinted as he looked at the ever growing paper chain. "I dunno' Numbah 5. But it looks like something I had to do in arts and crafts that time mom made me go to summer camp. I think it's some Japanese paper-folding thing called--" "WHEE!! Origami!! Make a swan!! No no! Do a froggy!" Numbah 3 squealed as she looked intently at the now finished paper chain. Ginsu then proceeded to tie Numbah 3 from head-to-toe with the chain, tie one end of the chain to a tv reciever, and chuck Numbah 3 over the side of the roof. "Numbah 3!! Alright you pajama-wearin' creep! I'm gonna' pound your face in for that!" shouted Numbah 4. Ginsu tore several sheets of paper in half and folded them into throwing stars, one for each of the four Kids. "If you want the girl, you are going to have to get past me first. It's a shame you are all going to buy the farm long before that ever happens!" "Hey, my grandpa has a farm!" cried Numbah 3.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Part 3: Paper Cut

Author's Note: I'm into my third chapter and I've just now discovered that I've been calling the K.N.D. members Numbahs 1-5 when I should be calling them *Numbuhs* 1-5 instead. Oops. Think anyone will notice?=) By the way, thanks again for the reviews.  
  
CODENAME: Kids Next Door  
  
"OPERATION: N.I.N.J.E.R.K."  
  
Nearly Invincible Ninja Joins Enemies Rivaling Kids  
  
Part 3: "Paper Cut"  
  
"Kids Next Door, battle stations!" Numbuh 1 ordered as the four kids prepared themselves for whatever the ninja may throw at them, as that is exactly what happened. In the blink of an eye, Ginsu had leaped into the air and tossed the whirling blades of paper in the direction of his enemies. The four origami throwing stars whistled through the air as they closed in on their targets, twirling in loops as the evening wind blew around them. "Ha! You're gonna' to have to do alot better than chuckin' them sissy paper stars at us!" laughed Numbuh 4. Just then, one of the stars struck Numbuh 4's hood and cleanly seperated it from the rest of his orange sweatshirt. Numbuh 4's laughter stopped when he failed to find his hood as he reached behind his shoulder. "Whoa! Those things are sharp!" Numbuh 5 said as she picked up Numbuh 4's hood and stuffed it into her pocket. Realising the true nature of their enemy's "attack", Numbuh 1's eyes went wide. "Everyone! Off the roof! Now!" he shouted. The four kids barely managed jump as the other paper shuriken buried themselves deep into the surface of the roof where they once stood.  
  
"Ow... what just happened Numbuh 1?" said Numbuh 2 as he rubbed his posterior while getting up from his fall butt-first. Numbuh 1 adjusted his sunglasses and surveyed his surroundings. "That ninja is a master of origami, Numbuh 2. That means he can turn any piece of paper in his possession into a deadly weapon just like that." the British youth exclaimed with a snap of his fingers. "I suggest we be very careful from now on people. Like with all of our enemies, we cannot underestimate him or else we are done for!" "Hey, what about me??" cried Numbuh 3 as she dangled helplessly from the side of the house in her paper chains. "Right. Numbuh 2, assist Numbuh 3 in getting her out of those chains." "You got it!" replied Numbuh 2 as he ran off in Numbuh 3's direction. "Numbuhs 4 and 5, it's up to us to stop this lunatic before he causes anymore trouble." said Numbuh 1 as Numbuh 4 and 5 cracked their knuckles. Then, all three of them were thrown through the air and onto the ground as something hard struck them. Groaning, Numbuh 5 looked up as the green and black ninja stood a few feet in front of them with his arms crossed. "My name is Ginsu... and trouble isn't the only thing I intend to cause." he said with a cold look in his eyes.  
  
"Argh! Sorry Numbuh 3, but I just can't seem to get these darn chains off! They're paper, but it's like they're almost real!" grunted Numbuh 2 as he tried to rip off Numbuh 3's bindings. "They sure are neat though!" Numbuh 3 said with a smile. "Say, why would that mean boy want to take me away from you guys anyway?" "I really don't know Numbuh 3. I thought those Delightful jerks were the only other kids who hated us? Guess I was wrong." said Numbah 2 as he searched through his pants pockets. "Geez, with all the stuff I make, you'd think I'd be carrying around a simple pair of scissors?"  
  
Meanwhile, the other Kids Next Door were having problems of their own. Ginsu was proving to be a much tougher opponent than Numbuhs 1, 4, and 5 had ever expected despite him being outnumbered. Punch after punch, kick after kick, it seemed that the three K.N.D. operatives were merely being toyed with. Numbuh 4 had managed to land a solid punch on Ginsu's jaw, but ate dirt after he was tossed with a shoulder throw. Numbuh 5 had swept Ginsu off his feet with a low kick, but was hurled several feet back as Ginsu got right back up and landed a bone-jarring kick of his own. Numbuh 1 tried using a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., but had found himself the vicim of his own weapon after Ginsu grabbed it, flipped over Numbah 1, and smacked him hard in the back with it, sending Numbuh 1 sprawling to the ground. Ginsu broke the wooden weapon over his knee and brushed the ends of his green scarf off of his shoulders. "You three are pretty good. Not that many people can put up that good of a fight against me, but it won't make any difference in the end. I'm still going to see to it that your butts are promptly handed to you AND I'm going to make sure that Sanban comes with me." Numbuh 4's face became red as a tomato with rage. "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFFA' NUMBUH 3, YA' FREAK!!!" "Whoa, calm down Numbuh Fo! We'll take this twerp down, but ya' gotta' keep your head on straight if we're gonna' do this." said Numbuh 5 reassuringly as she patted the shaking Numbuh 4 on the back. Breathing deeply, Numbah 4 slowly regained his composure and looked over at Numbuh 1. " ... so Nigel, got any bright ideas?" he asked in a cynical tone. Numbuh 1 thought deeply as he looked into the eyes of Ginsu, who was fashioning a long Japanese sword out of sheets of paper. "I honestly don't know, Numbuh 4. It appears that we are in a bit of a pickle." he said as he glanced over his shoulder and realized that the three of them were cornered up against the side of a large tree. Ginsu suddenly lunged at the three Kids Next door and swung sideways with all his might. They barely managed to dodge the paper blade as they all rolled to the side. Ginsu growled in frustration as the Kids Next Door picked themselves up off the ground and readied themselves for another attack. "Ha! Ya' missed us! Not such a scary ninja now, are ya'?" Numbuh 4 smirked. Ginsu looked at Numbuh 4 and dropped his sword. "Numbuh 5 smells somethin' not quite right here..." she said as she looked at Ginsu. The ninja's actions became more puzzling to the dark-skinned operative as he tapped the side of the tree and calmly began walking away. "Hey, where are you goin'?! We're not through with you yet!" shouted Numbuh 4. Then, it hit Numbuh 5 like a sack of jawbreakers. "Numbuh 1! Numbuh Fo! Get outta' the way!" she cried. As the two boys looked back at Numbuh 5 confused, they didn't notice that the tree began to slide off of a very clean cut that had been made near its base. Before the three kids could react, the tree toppled over with a thunderous crash and buried them all in its thick branches.  
  
"Oh no! Numbuh 5! Numbuh 1! Numbuh 4!!" cried Numbuh 3 as she looked on in horror as the tree buried her friends alive. Sensing the urgency of the situation, Numbuh 2 took a sharp rock off of the ground at started hammering away at the chains. "Don't worry Numbuh 3! I'll have you out of here soon, and then we can help out the others!" "That isn't an option." said Ginsu as he flung a surprised Numbuh 2 away like a rag doll, knocking the wind right out of him. Numbuh 3 shrieked as Ginsu broke off the chain suspending her over the side of the house and hoisted her over his shoulder. "Yer' not gonna' get away with this you... you... big dumb jerk!! My friends will come and find me and beat you up!!" "Believe me Sanban, I'm counting on that." he said in a chillingly calm voice as he took off down the street, the two of them dissapearing into the night.  
  
Minutes latter, Numbuhs 1, 4, and 5 slowly rose out of the branches of the downed tree, groaning and holding their heads as bruises covered their bodies. "Oh man... somebody get the bloody numbuh of that bus..." moaned Numbuh 1 as he looked around to make sure that his teammates were all in one piece. "Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, are you two alright?" The other two operatives simply nodded their heads, defeat written all over their faces. "Speakin' o' which, where in Numbuh 2 anyway?" asked Numbuh 5. She got her answer when Numbuh 2 came running up to them, shouting while trying to catch his breath. "Numbuh... 3... he... took her!" he coughed and sputtered. Numbuh 4 shouted with animalistic rage and kicked the tree hard. "GRRR!! I shoulda' tried harda'!! I shoulda' pounded that creep!!" The others looked down with guilt as Numbuh 4 continued to vent his anger on the side of the tree. It was then that Numbuh 5 noticed a small white card laying on the ground near her feet. "Hey guys, check this out!" she yelled as she picked up it up and then motioned for the others to gather around. They all let out one collective gasp as they finished reading what was printed on the card. "What was that Ginsu-guy doing with a business card from the Delightfuls?" asked Numbuh 2. Numbuh 1 took the card and put it in his pocket. "Ginsu must be working for them, Numbuh 2. That's the only possible explanation." "I knew those Delightful dorks had somethin' ta do with this! They're behind almost everything!" cried Numbuh 4. Numbuh 1 looked down the street in the direction that Ginsu and Numbuh 3 had went. "Well then, that settles it. Tomorrow at precisely 2 p.m., we pay the Delightfuls a visit and get our Numbuh 3 back" "Tomorrow?! We're gonna' wait until TOMORROW?!" protested Numbuh 4. "Yes. In our condition right now, we wouldn't stand a chance against either Ginsu OR the Delightfuls. We must wait until tomorrow when we are fully prepared and at our best." Numbuh 1 replied. He then put a hand on Numbuh 4's shoulder and smiled confidently at his team. "Don't worry. We'll get Numbuh 3 back, then we'll kick those Delightfuls' rears straight into orbit!" "But... what about Ginsu?" asked Numbuh 2 solemnly. Numbuh 5 crossed her arms. "We'll think o' somethin'. We just gotta'." she said determinedly.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Part 4: In My Father's Honor

Author's Notes: Wow, the K.N.D. got their butts handed to them last chapter, didn't they? Sorry if any of your favorite characters got roughed up a bit. Ginsu's a tough customer who means business, so he's not exactly like the goofier villains we've grown accustomed to on the show. Speaking of Ginsu, I made a neat little b&w sketch of him shortly after writing the previous chapter. I wish I could show it to you, since it would give you a clearer idea of what he looks like. Oh well. On a final note, some of you are asking me to add in some 3/4 romance. Since you asked so nicely, I'll throw in a dash of 3/4 in later chapters.=)  
  
CODENAME: Kids Next Door  
  
"OPERATION: N.I.N.J.E.R.K."  
  
Nearly Invincible Ninja Joins Enemies Rivaling Kids  
  
Part 4: "In My Father's Honor"  
  
"What do you mean you didn't destroy the Kids Next Door?!" hissed the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. Ten minutes had passed since Numbuh 3 was once again taken away from her friends by the hands of Ginsu. She trembled as she tried to hold back the tears which streamed down her face, but had no such luck since was completely tied down to a chair. "At least they can't see or hear me..." she thought to herself, her sobs muffled by a long piece of duct tape plastered over her mouth. Numbah 3 could only listen helplessly as her six captors decided the fate of her and her friends. Their forms were barely recognizable in the pitch black room, the only light coming from a door barely left open.  
  
"Settle down. Everything is under control." the calm voice of Ginsu echoed. "Settle down?! How do you suggest we settle down when those meddlesome insects are planning our defeat at this very moment?!" shouted the enraged Delightfuls. "You have disregarded orders and blatantly failed your mission! What kind of ninja are you anyway?!" Numbuh 3 winced and shut her eyes as the angry chorus of the Delightfuls echoed throughout the room. Then she heard something she never would have expected to hear at that moment: laughter. The sound of Ginsu's soft laughter floated through the air. For a moment, Numbuh 3 even felt comforted by it until the Delightfuls began shouting again, sucking the comfort and warmth right out of her and replacing it with cold and lonesome dread. "What is so funny?! What do you find so amusing about our current situation?!" the outraged Delightfuls yelled. Ginsu's laughter stopped as he began to speak again. "Allow me to explain why I did what I did. You see, if I had attempted to destroy them within their base, I would've been no match against their defense system and their weaponry. By instead taking Numbuh 3, I knew that the others would eventually come for her. By forcing them to come here, they will have to play by our rules. Sanban will be added incentive that they follow our demands. That's when we'll have them right where we want them, and that is when we will destroy them all."  
  
Silence loomed over the room for what seemed like forever to Numbuh 3, until the Delightfuls' snickering sent a shiver down her spine. "We like the way you think, Ginsu. The Kids Next Door will have to do whatever we tell them to do. That should provide some satisfying entertainment before we destroy them. We can even force them to disclose the location of the Kids Next Door homebase. Then we will never have to worry about those brats ruining the lives of adults ever again." "I'm glad you understand why I had to abandon the original mission. I didn't mean any disrespect." replied Ginsu in a humble tone. Numbuh 3 could make out the shapes of the Delightfuls as they walked towards the door. "No, you did well Ginsu. After we destroy the Kids Next Door, we will see to it that you are paid for your services. But until then, we need you to watch over Ms. Sanban. Don't let her escape." they chorused. Then, the door closed and all was dark again.  
  
A minute later, a row of cieling lights was turned on overhead, stinging Numbuh 3's eyes with its sudden brightness. Her eyes adjusted and saw that she was being held in a large storage facility the size of a small airplane hanger. Crates, cardboard boxes, and pieces of unidentifiable machiney littered the floor. Its size suggested to Numbuh 3 that the room was used to house one of the Delightfuls' many deadly machines whenever one would be in need of repair. Its emptiness made Numbuh 3 long for the company of her friends. The presence of her captor magnified that feeling tenfold as she remembered that he was left in charge to watch her.  
  
Ginsu studied the raven-haired girl up until the very moment she noticed him leaning against the door. Although eerily calm on the outside, Ginsu's heart and mind began to race as he was finally alone with the enemy; free to do what he wished with her; free to exact his revenge. Ginsu could sense the fear in Numbuh 3's eyes as small teardrops slid down from them. He wanted to hear her beg for mercy. He wanted to hear the desperation in her voice and make her feel the same pain he felt for so long. Giving in to his desires, Ginsu walked over to Numbuh 3 and quickly peeled the duct tape off of her. The sudden flash of pain made Numbuh 3 wimper and allow a small stream of tears to run down her face. But even as Ginsu cupped her chin and lifted her head up to look at him, she found the courage to ask a question that surprised Ginsu enough to forget his thirst for revenge for the moment. "Why didn't you tell the truth?" she asked. The young ninja narrowed his eyes. "I have my reasons." he replied. Numbuh 3 wasn't satisfied with his answer. "Why did you take me away from my friends? What have I ever done to you??" "YOU DID ENOUGH!!" shouted Ginsu angrily. Numbuh 3 recoiled in her chair and meakly replied. "... whatever I did to you, I could try to help make it better." Ginsu growled and turned his back to Numbuh 3. "It's not that simple. It's not something that can just go away. You, of all people, should know that." Numbuh 3 was confused at what Ginsu was saying to her. None of it made sense to her. "It's not fair! You took me away for something I didn't do! I don't even know you!" she cried with frustration in her voice. Ginsu had all that he could take as rage exploded inside him. Grabbing Numbuh 3's green sweatshirt by the collar, Ginsu screamed into her face as tears began to well up in his charcoal eyes. "Do you think it's fair that I didn't get the chance to see my own father?! Do you think it's fair that he was taken away from me before I even knew him?!" Numbuh 3 was shocked. Not by this boy's sudden outburst of anger, but by his tears. The very person that snatched her from where she slept and easily beat her friends that had saved kids all over the world again and again from tyrannical adults, was crying.  
  
Sensing his own weakness, Ginsu quickly let go of Numbuh 3 and retreated to a wooden crate where he sat. Numbuh 3, finally beginning to understand the pain and anger of the boy-ninja, spoke softly. "It helps to talk about things if they are bothering us." The moment those words were recieved by Ginsu's ears, he felt the last of his defenses crumble. Her innocent words touched his spirit in a way he couldn't understand, but he felt somehow comfortable at that moment. For once in what seemed like forever to him, hate didn't control Ginsu's heart and mind. Yet, part of him was confused and angry that he felt comfort from the words of his enemy. Despite this, Ginsu made up his mind. "... if you want to understand why I took you in the first place... then so be it." Numbuh 3 listened in awe as her captor began to unravel the mystery of his hatred and sorrow.  
  
"Before I was born, my father became involved with a group who's business was selling weapons illegally to several parts of Japan. From what I understand, he was a powerful man. So powerful, that his enemies never even dared to challenge him. Well... one day, an adult fighting organization similar to your "Kids Next Door" inadvertantly exposed a friend of my father's, who was also involved with the weapons dealers. Upon imprisonment, that man agreed to reveal the names of everyone involved with my father, along with evidence that eventually sent my father to prison forever. Shortly after I was born, my father passed away when he fell ill in prison. The one who led the adult fighting group responsible for my father's arrest was your mother's baby sister." Ginsu looked down at his fists as anger slowly crept back into his heart. "My mother told me this on my 9th birthday. From that day forward, everything I held dear to me no longer mattered. My sole purpose in life had became vengeance. I took the lessons of my grandfather who had taught me the ways of ninjutsu since the day I could walk, and trained with them day after day until I knew that I was ready to accomplish the task ahead of me! I knew that from then on, I had to avenge my father and take my revenge on all the Sanban family by taking away one of their own! Just as they had done to MY family!!"  
  
Numbuh 3 squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head from side to side, tears streaming down her cheeks despite how hard she fought them. " No! No! It's not true! My mom and aunt never told me these things! It... it can't be true!" she cried. Ginsu hopped down from the crate with cold hatred in his eyes. "Your mother and aunt probably never told you because they feared it would emotionally scar you if you learned the truth at such a young age. But my family raised me to be strong! And to honor the spirits of our loved ones! So, in my father's honor, I have no choice but to destroy you." Numbuh 3 could no longer hold back her tears, and her whole body was wracked by sobs and shaking. "That's not true! There's always another choice!" she cried. "Ginsu, I know how you feel! I never got to see my father either! I know it's hard, but I know that somewhere, my dad is looking down on me and I know he loves me! Don't you realize that even though your dad made some mistakes, he's looking down on you to? He wouldn't want you to hurt people like he did! He wouldn't want it this way!"  
  
Ginsu turned his back to Numbuh 3 again and stood their for what seemed like hours to her. He then said, "That may be true... but you never knew my family or my father, did you? What makes you so sure that he is looking down on me instead of up at me?" With that, Ginsu returned to the door across from Numbuh 3 and watched her silently. All Numbuh 3 could do was hang her head, her eyes red and puffy with tears.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. Part 5: Ghosts of the Past

Author's Notes: Ah... truths are being revealed at last. It was fun making Part 4, but I felt it was the "weakest" out of the others. Let's hope I do better on this one, eh? By the way, who else here wants to see new K.N.D. episodes made? What's the hold up? I sure hope there aren't any problems behind the scenes. It's only been the first season after all and I'm pretty sure that it has a large enough fan base to constitute some new episodes, am I right? Just to let you know, this fic is nearing it's end. I'm trying to keep it down to about 6 or 7 chapters. But don't worry. I have an idea for a new fic involving the Common Cold and a genetically altered flu bug gone horribly, horribly wrong... doesn't that sound fun? Just don't steal my idea, or Ginsu will have to hunt you down and give you one doozy of a papercut.  
  
CODENAME: Kids Next Door  
  
"OPERATION: N.I.N.J.E.R.K."  
  
Nearly Invincible Ninja Joins Enemies Rivaling Kids  
  
Part 5: "Ghosts of the Past"  
  
The following afternoon at the K.N.D tree house, 1:00 pm.  
  
"Alright everyone, listen up." Numbuh 1 spoke in a raised voice. The entire room had his attention. "We have one more hour to prepare for our mission to rescue Numbuh 3, defeat the Delightfuls and their ninja friend, and escape all in one piece. Before we head out, we MUST look over the situation once more." said Numbuh 1 as he brought up a holographic image of the Delightfuls' house in the mission briefing room. Numbuhs 4 and 5 gathered around the hologram projector while Numbuh 2 looked on from his seat near a computer station, which was in the process of performing a search. The image of the Delightfuls' house fizzled and spun in a slow circle as Numbuh 1 continued. "While we have visited the Delightfuls' home on numerous occasions, we are still not fully aware of what kinds of booby traps and other surprises they have prepared for us. The situation is made even more dangerous as the Delightfuls already know that we are coming." Numbuh 4 scratched his head. "How do you know that, 1?" "Simple. An apparently trained individual such as this Ginsu would never drop something like that business card so carelessly. We must assume that we are walking into a trap." Numbuh 1 replied matter-of-factly. "So, why we can't we just found ourselves a secret entrance, grab Numbuh 3, and get our butts outta' there?" suggested Numbuh 5. Numbuh 1 sighed depressingly. "I'm afraid we can't do that Numbuh 5. The Delightfuls' security system is just as advanced as ours, if not more so. If those Delightfuls' were to discover that we were trying to sneak Numbuh 3 out of there, they would do something dreadful to her. No... I'm afraid we just can't take that risk. We must comply with whatever they say until we can manage to get close enough to take Numbuh 3." "But what makes you so sure those Delightful brats won't destroy all of us anyway? Or make us tell them where the Kids Next Door homebase is??" Numbuh 4 snarled with his fists tightly clenched. Numbuh 1 folded his arms and gazed at the holographic house, his sunglasses hiding the frustration in his eyes. "... we cannot allow any of our operatives to be sacrificed in this manner, even if it meant revealing the location of our homebase. I won't ever allow such a thing to happen." Numbuh 2 looked down at the floor with a sad expression on his face, guilt gnawing at his heart. He almost didn't notice that the computer had finished its search and had printed a data file until the printer beeped, signifying the completion of the printed file. Taking the papers off of the printer, Numbuh 2 looked over them carefully. His eyes widened like saucers. "N-N- Numbuh 1??" he stammered as he ran over to the group leader, nearly tripping over his own feet along the way. "You'd better take a look at this Numbuh 1... you're not going to believe what I've found!" Numbuh 2 said as he handed the data files over to Numbuh 1. The British boy's eyebrows rose up from behind his sunglasses. "You know what Numbuh 2? ... I think I can believe it."  
  
An hour later, the four Kids Next Door operatives walked through the front doors of the Delightfuls' house, which immediately slammed shut and locked once they entered. The lights dimmed to the point where the only things keeping the house from being pitch dark were electric lamps which hung from the sides of a long corridor. Everywhere else the Kids looked was blanketed in total darkness. "I think they want us to follow the lights." said Numbuh 1 in a low voice. As they traversed the long and winding hallways of the Delightfuls' house, organ music could be faintly heard in the distance. That and the old-fashioned architecture of the house created a sense of foreboding that none of the four K.N.D. members could shake. "Geez, this place is givin' me the creeps." whispered Numbuh 2. "Just try ta' ignore it, Numbuh 2. They're tryin' ta' scare you." said Numbuh 5. "Well, they sure are doing a good job." murmured Numbuh 2 under his breath. On and on the hallways went, the organ music getting louder and the lamps growing dimmer with each step. Just when the four of them thought that the house would never end, they were proven wrong when they hit a dead end... literally. Gathering themselves off of the red carpeted floor, the four children found themselves looking at a white door. "Well, I guess this is it." said Numbuh 4 as Numbuh 1 turned the knob and went through, followed by the others. What greeted them on the other side made the winding corridors seem cozy.  
  
"Salutations, Kids Next Door. We meet again." chorused the familiar voices of the five young Delightfuls, sitting on a blue couch in the center of what looked like a laboratory of sorts. Blocky machines and giant tubes filled with colorful liquids surrounded the Delightfuls and the Kids Next Door. Aside from the man-sized tubes, everything was covered by blue hued metallic panels. Across from the seated Delightfuls was a red couch similar in design to theirs. "Please, come and sit down. The walk here must have been exhausting." they said in a strangely friendly voice. "Oh yeah? And what if we don't want to?" snapped Numbuh 4. The Delightful child wearing a red football helmet picked up a remote control from the arm of the couch next to him and pushed a blue button, which immediately shown a spotlight onto a section of a steel catwalk high up on the wall behind the Delightfuls. In the spotlight was Numbuh 3 tied to a metal pole. Ginsu, with his arms crossed, stood in front of her to the right.  
  
"NUMBUH 3!!!" shouted a panic-stricken Numbuh 4. "Numbuh 4!! Help!! I don't like it up here!! I'm scared!!" Numbuh 3 cried as she wriggled against the thick wires holding her tightly to the pole. The Delightfuls snickered as they watched the horror in Numbuh 4's face take over. "Now now, Mr. Beatles. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your little friend, do you?" The helmet-clad Delightful then pushed a green button on his remote. Suddenly, Numbuh 3 was crying out in pain as waves of electricity passed from the wires into her body, shocking her. Numbuh 4 clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut as Numbuh 3 yelped in pain. The others stared furiously at the Delightfuls as they took pleasure in torturing their friend. Ginsu stood unmoving and indifferent. "Stop it!! Stop it, I said!! I'll... I'll.... do whatever you want! Just... don't hurt Numbuh 3!" cried Numbuh 4. After looking at one another for a moment, the Delightfuls pressed the blue button again, cutting off the flow of electricity in Numbuh 3's wires. Shivering in pain, Numbuh 3 began to cry silently to herself. "We insist that you come sit down. After all, you are our guests." the Delightfuls said with fiendish grins on their faces. Defeated, the four Kids Next Door obeyed as they sat down in the big red couch. "Wonderful. Now that we are all comfortable, how about we have a little conversation?" the Delightfuls said in their friendliest tone. Numbuh 1 raised an eyebrow. "What kind of conversation did you have in mind?" he replied. "Well... we have always been curious as to where all of you Kids Next Door meet and have all of your little missions made. There must be someplace where your 'superiors' dwell and run things." the Delightfuls spoke. "Now, just where would such a place be located? We look forward to visiting sometime." The four young secret agents looked at each other, their eyes and faces mirroring their frustration. Finally, Numbah 5 spoke up. "If ya' havta' know, the Kids Next Door homebase is-" "No!! Don't tell them anything Numbuh 5!!" shrieked Numbuh 3. The Delightfuls scowled and looked back up at the Asian girl. "Quiet, or else we'll make you regret ever opening that big mouth of yours!" they shouted as they waved the remote control. It was then that Numbuh 4 took his chance and dove for the remote.  
  
"Got it!!" the short blonde boy cried as he gripped the remote control, which was then crushed in his fist. Enraged, the Delightfuls gave a signal to Ginsu who then folded a paper sword and held it up to Numbuh 3's chin. Numbuh 1 bounded to his feet. "WAIT!! You don't have to do this!" he shouted. Ginsu looked down at Numbuh 1 and pointed the tip of his sword in his direction. "That has already been tried. It won't work, Nigel Uno." "At least think about what you are doing!" cried Numbuh 1. "If you go through with this, then you'll be betraying kids everywhere!" "I have had a long time to think about what I'm doing. You can't possibly understand what position I am in. I have been waiting for this for a long time and I will NOT let anything stand in my way! Not you, not your friends, not even my own feelings!" Ginsu shouted as he held the paper blade back up to the whimpering Numbuh 3's chin. Numbuh 1's patience was wearing thin now. "Listen to me! No matter what the Delightful Children tell you, no matter what kind of grudge you have against Numbuh 3, hurting people like this is wrong!! Do you hear me, Numbuh 000?!"  
  
The whole room fell silent. The Delightfuls and the other three K.N.D. operatives who were hitting and clawing at each other stopped dead in their tracks. Even the low hum of the surrounding machinery seemed to stop as Numbuh 1's words echoed throughout the laboratory. Numbuh 3's fear was replaced with confusion as she looked at Ginsu, then at Numbuh 1. "What... what did 'ya just say, Numbuh 1??" said Numbah 5 with an eyebrow raised, loosening her grip on the throat of the tall Delightful with brown hair. Just then, Numbuh 2 got up from underneath the tangled pile of kids. "Tell them, Numbuh 1." he said solemnly. Numbuh 1 nodded and glared up at Ginsu. "The young ninja you see up there is not just some goon hired by the Delightfuls to do their dirty work." said Numbuh 1. "The fellow you see up there is an operative of the Kids Next Door Japan branch, Numbuh 000!"  
  
Ginsu looked down at the stunned group below him and dropped his sword. With a sigh, he let his arms hang loosely at his sides. Numbuh 3 stared at the ninja in total silence. "... that's Numbuh 3-0 to you." said Ginsu in a melancholy voice.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. Part 6: Crossroads

Author's Notes: Sorry about the long wait. I've been having a bad case of writer's block for this particular chapter. I'm still a little clueless about what I wanted here, so try to bear with it. It'll get better after this. Hmm... what else do I want to talk about? Oh. Anyone else here play the Yu-Gi-Oh CCG? I was thinking about making a fic for the anime, but I'd really have to wrack my brain for some interesting and realistic duels before that can happen (I hate how the anime alters the rules). But I'm getting way off topic here. On with the fic!  
  
CODENAME: Kids Next Door  
  
"OPERATION: N.I.N.J.E.R.K."  
  
Nearly Invincible Ninja Joins Enemies Rivaling Kids  
  
Part 6: "Crossroads"  
  
"Numbuh 1. Are you tryin' to tell us that this pajama-wearin' freak of nature is supposed to be a Kids Next Door memba'?!" said Numbuh 4 as he motioned his head up in Ginsu's direction. The Delightfuls stood up, their faces red with fury. "Explain yourself Ginsu!" they cried in outrage. Numbuh 1 took the data files from his back pocket and held them up high in the air as Ginsu leaned against the railing of the catwalk. "According to these files Ginsu, you became an operative of the Kids Next Door agency in Japan three years ago when you were eight years old." said Numbuh 1. "Your specialty was in stealth and espionage, and you were good. Really good. In fact, many thought you had the potential to be one of the best! However, you vanished from your team shortly after your ninth birthday and were never heard from again." "So that's what he meant when he said he forgot everything he cared about!" Numbuh 3 thought to herself in shock as she stared at the young shinobi, who began to speak.  
  
"Yes... it's all true." he sighed as he picked up his paper sword. "Up until I was recruited, the only family I had was my mother and my grandfather, who taught me everything I know. My grandfather taught me the ways of ninjutsu since I was a baby. My mother got me interested in the art of origami when I was five. Combining the two arts, I was able to pull off some pretty amazing things." the ninja said with a small, yet sad laugh. "All the other kids were afraid of me because of my skills. They all thought I was some kind of monster. Then, one day during recess in the school I attended, a group of kids my age introduced themselves to me after they saw me save a younger kid from a bully. They asked me if I wanted to join their club. Well, I never had any friends before then, so I gladly accepted."  
  
As the five Kids Next Door listened to Ginsu, the Delightfuls took their chance to sneak away into the shadows unnoticed. In the hands of the small blonde girl was a remote similar to the one smashed into pieces moments ago by Numbuh 4.  
  
"When they showed me what the 'club' was really about, I couldn't believe it. It was as if an entirely new world had opened to me! Millions of kids from all around the world, supporting one another and fighting to protect themselves from strict adults! They were also the only ones besides my mother and grandfather who appreciated my skills and treated me with respect. They didn't fear me like all the other kids did. They treated me as if I was their equal, despite the depth of my skills. It was like... having a second family." Ginsu said as he looked down at the metal grating he and Numbuh 3 stood on. The Kids Next Door below and Numbuh 3 knew what the ninja meant when he said that the organization was like a family. As far back as they could remember, the five small agents have cared deeply about one another. They had been through a lot together whether it was saving the world from the latest group of adult supervillains, or hanging out at the annual carnival, or taking care of a sprained ankle. Regardless of their age and backrounds, the Kids Next Door were a family.  
  
"But, why would ya' give all that up, 3-0? It sounds like you had a pretty good thing goin' on. Is it because of this grudge ya' got against Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 5 asked. Ginsu stood silent for a moment, curling his left hand into a fist from his frustration. "Yes. Because of her family I never got to see my father's face, or even know what he was like! I couldn't just sit back and allow the Sanban family to walk this earth without knowing guilt or sadness for what they did to my father before I was even born; locking him away and letting him expire like some animal! I had to do something. I had to avenge my father." Ginsu said with coldness in his voice as he looked at Numbuh 3. The raven-haired girl looked back at him with sadness in her eyes. "Well... I know I'm sorry about what happened to your family, Ginsu." she said. "If you can, please forgive me and my aunt. We never meant to hurt you." Ginsu looked at her again, but the anger in him had been replaced by uncertainty. Until now, everything he did was out of bitterness and in a state of mind where his actions were all for the memory of his father. But when he realized that Kuki Sanban knew his pain first- hand and felt remorse for his broken family, everything became unglued. What could he do now that his enemy, who wasn't even directly responsible for the deed, begged for his forgiveness? What could he do now when, deep down inside his soul, he forgave her?  
  
Suddenly, the entire laboratory began to shake and rumble as something enormous began to emerge from the floor at the opposite end of the room where the six kids stood. A beam of blue energy erupted from the darkness and hit the four Kids Next Door operatives on the ground level, sending them careening into the wall behind them. Numbuh 3 yelped in shock and terror as her teammates smashed into the steel plated surface of the wall, not far from the door where they entered the lab. However, something was not quite right as the four agents recovered from the blur of everything that had just happened. Numbuh 2 was the first to notice when he began shivering and couldn't move his arms or legs. "... g-g-guys? I think we've been frozen to the wall!" he cried as he struggled. The others took his word as they began struggling as well. A large sheet of ice, covering them from the neck and down, pinned them against the wall. Then, devilish laughter could be heard from the source of the beam of frigid energy: an enormous robotic eskimo with a large tank-like gun extruding from a hatch in its chest. A pair of darkly tinted goggles on the otherwise featureless robot's face began to slowly lift up, revealing the source of the laughter contained in it's cockpit. "A touching story Ginsu, but we're afraid that we have more important matters to attend to." the Delightfuls chorused with smirks on their faces. "Kids Next Door, say hello to our newest friend, Mr. Eezy-Freeze!"  
  
"Whoa! What the heck is THAT thing??" shouted Numbuh 4. Numbuh 1 growled. "That must be what they were saving to finish us off with after learning the location of the Kids Next Door home base!" he cried. Ginsu gritted his teeth as he looked at the Delightfuls, then down at the four Kids Next Door agents. He then heard Numbuh 3 behind him. "Ginsu! You gotta' help them!" she cried. "You were a Kid Next Door once, weren't you? You even said that they were like family to you! Help them, please! They're my family to!"  
  
The Delightfuls noticed what Numbuh 3 was saying to Ginsu. "Don't listen to that little pip-squeek!" they shouted. "Don't forget that her family was responsible for the grief you and your family have been through all of these years! Finish her off, then help us take care of the rest of them!" Ginsu's mind was spinning. He gripped his sword tighter as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I... I don't know... if I can..." he murmured. The patience of the Delightfuls was wearing thin. The huge robotic eskimo slowly turned to face the catwalk that Ginsu and Numbuh 3 were on. The barrel of the ice beam was now pointed right at the young shinobi. "We don't have time for this Ginsu. Either help us destroy the Kids Next Door as planned, or join your little friends and be blown into the next ice age! Choose wisely."  
  
Ginsu opened his eyes and looked down at his paper sword. Gripping the handle tightly, he turned to Numbuh 3 and raised the weapon above his head. Numbuh 3 yelped and struggled against the wires holding her firmly to the steel pipe. "... forgive me for what I must do." he murmured solemnly. Numbuh 3 stopped struggling at looked at Ginsu. She then closed her eyes and lowered her head, a tear rolling down her cheek. Then, with a shout that echoed throughout the laboratory, Ginsu struck downwards with his sword.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	7. Part 7: The Paths We Choose

Author's Notes: Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Don't worry. I hate 'em to. So, I'll give you a heads up whenever a chapter calls for one. In this case, there isn't one since this is the last chapter (aside from the epilogue). Enjoy.  
  
CODENAME: Kids Next Door  
  
"OPERATION: N.I.N.J.E.R.K."  
  
Nearly Invincible Ninja Joins Enemies Rivaling Kids  
  
Part 7: "The Paths We Choose"  
  
Numbuh 3 waited for the pain of Ginsu's sword to scorch every inch of her. Time seemed to stop as everything grew silent except for the beating of her own heart. Waiting for the end, she silently said her goobyes and her apologies. Her life flashed before her closed eyes as she awaited her fate, but it never came. She was still in the laboratory. Furthermore, she didn't feel anything except the sudden freedom of her arms. Slowly opening her eyes, Numbuh 3 noticed that the wires were at her feet. They had been cleanly cut away from her body, freeing her. But how? And why? Shifting her vision upwards she saw that Ginsu was still there, clutching his sword. Behind him, the barrel of Mr. Eezy-Freez began to create a chilling breeze as it charged up for second shot. This time, the target was Ginsu. "How dare you betray us!" the Delightfuls shouted. "Now you can become a living popsicle along with your friends!"  
  
"Numbuh 3!! Are you alright up there?!" cried Numbuh 4 as he watched her step away from the pipe. She smiled at Numbuh 4. "I'm ok!" she called out. "But Ginsu is in trouble! I have to help him, but I'll come down and get you out as--" "No. You and the others can't stay here." Ginsu interrupted. With strain, he then wrenched the steel pipe off of the catwalk and handed it to Numbuh 3. "Go. Free them, then get yourselves out of here! I'll try and buy you some time!" he cried as he looked back at the Delightfuls, who's ice beam was beginning to fully charge. "But... what about you? We can't just leave you here!" protested Numbuh 3 as she yanked on Ginsu's arm. Ginsu then shoved her backwards and nearly off of her feet. "I said go!" he hollored. Gripping the pipe tightly, Numbuh 3 paused for a moment. Then, with a nod, she climbed down a steel ladder and rushed to her friends. She immedaiately began hammering away at the thick sheet of ice which imprisoned her teammates. Three swings later, the ice began to crack and finally gave way as the other four Kids Next Door pushed themselves free. Once on his feet, Numbuh 4 ran up to Numbuh 3 and hugged her tightly. "Good goin' Numbuh 3! Thank goodness you're alright!" he said with a large smile on his face. Numbuh 3 blushed and hugged Numbuh 4 back. "Same here!" she said cheerfully. "Hey, what's Ginsu doing?" asked Numbuh 2 as he pointed up at the catwalk. The others turned their heads in the direction the young pilot pointed and watched in awe as the young ninja leapt from the catwalk just as the Delightful's ice beam fired.  
  
The entire catwalk was frozen in a huge block of ice the moment the energy beam made contact. Soaring through the air at the large barrel, Ginsu winced slightly as part of the beam hit his left foot and froze it solid. However, it wasn't enough to alter Ginsu's course. With a massive swing of his sword, Ginsu severed the barrel of the ice beam. A massive surge of blue electricity surrounded Mr. Eezy Freez as Ginsu fell to the hard steel floor below, nearly knocking him unconscience on impact. With horror in their faces and in their eyes, the Delightful Children strapped on parachutes and jumped from the cockpit of the massive robotic eskimo. The moment they drifted to the ground, they ran screaming to a platform in the corner of the laboratory which lowered them out of sight.  
  
"Numbuh 5 thinks we should take a page from the Delightful dorks' book an' get outta' here before this thing blows!" shouted Numbuh 5. Ginsu slowly got up as the electricity surrounding the giant robot turned into explosions, which rocked the entire house. Numbuh 1 could hardly hear himself above the thunderous explosions as he tried to call out to the injured Ginsu. "Numbuh 3-0!! If you hurry, you can still make it!! Come on!!" he shouted. Ginsu looked down at his frozen foot and began to limp towards Numbuh 1, but stopped suddenly as he realized the grim truth.  
  
"I'm sorry... but I can't. It's too late for me." he said with hauntingly calm look in his eyes. Numbuhs 2 through 5 gathered around the door and looked back as their leader tried to save the former operative. Numbuh 1 shook his head and cupped his hands around his mouth. "What are you saying?! We can carry you out of here and we will all escape together!!" Hobbling closer to Numbuh 1, Ginsu replied. "No, you can't! If you do, I'll slow you down and we'll ALL be destroyed. It has to be this way, Nigel Uno. It's better this way." "Are you hearing yourself man?! You can't throw your life away like this! As a Kid Next Door, I can't allow you to do this!" Numbuh 1 shouted. It was then that Ginsu reached behind his neck, undid the knot of his scarf, and pulled it away from his face with his left hand. His face was triangular like Numbuh 274, but held a gentler complexion in both appearance and in color as his skin was yellow like Numbuh 3's. "You have about 35 seconds to get out before this place goes up." he said with a serious look. He then smirked, which even further suprised the Kids Next Door. "We all choose what path we take in life. This is the path that I've chosen... and I'll follow it to the end." he said as he held a thumbs-up to Numbuh 1. The catwalk which was sealed in an enormous tomb of ice by the Delightfuls squealed loudly as the metal support beams gave way, then crashed between Numbuh 1 and Ginsu, blocking the view between them. With a sad smile on his face, Numbuh 1 gave a thumbs-up to the unseen ninja and slowly turned to his team. Numbuh 3 placed her sleeve covered hands over her mouth as Numbuh 1 began to run towards her and the others. "Go! Quickly! We're running out of time!" he shouted. "B-b-but what about Ginsu?" Numbuh 3 squeaked. Numbuh 4 put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her towards the open door. The five Kids Next Door were now running for their lives.  
  
25 seconds later, the small agents watched from across the street as the entire left half of the Delightfuls' house exploded from the inside with a massive burst of blue energy. The humid summer air suddenly became as cold as winter. Beams of the sub-zero energy shot into the sky and transformed it from clear and blue into grey and cloudy. Snowflakes began to drift from the sky as the explosion subsided. The remaining half of the Delightfuls' home had completely frozen over and there was no sign of life anywhere amongst the wreckage. Exhausted and chilly, the five kids sat down on the frost covered grass and rested as they contemplated everything that had happened that. Numbuh 2 was the first to speak. "Should we go over their and see if we find anyone?" "It's best if we didn't Numbuh 2. We should leave it up to the police and the rescue squad. Otherwise, we could get into even deeper trouble if anyone sees us." replied Numbuh 1. The others nodded and got up, longing for the comfort of the treehouse. As Numbuh 4 walked with the others, he noticed that Numbuh 3 had stayed put. "You ok?" the Aussie boy said as he put an arm around his friend. Numbuh 3 stared at the wreckage of her enemies' house for a moment longer, then turned to Numbuh 3 and nodded with a small smile on her face.  
  
As the two began to walk back to the treehouse base, Numbuh 3 looked back one last time. Amongst the scattered remains on the laboratory, a long green scarf wrapped around a steel pole flapped and flowed with the dying wind. Snowflakes fell harder from the sky as the scarf finally came to rest atop the wreckage.  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED... 


	8. Epilogue: Horizons

Author's Notes: I'd like to thank everyone for the support you've shown me since I submitted the very first chapter of this story. Once again, I never thought it would be as well recieved as it was, it being my first venture here. 20+ reviews, all positive, just blows me away.You're all #1 in my book, and I look forward to writing more fanfiction on this site. Since this is the epilogue, this will be the true last chapter, so I hoped you enjoyed this fic. Now to answer a reader's question, Ginsu prefers to be called Numbuh 3-0 because it's alot easier to say 3-0 than to say those three 0's individually in his true Numbuh, which is 000. By the way, sorry about the long wait. Between this site being down and my computer going on the fritz, it's been a long and rough road for this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
CODENAME: Kids Next Door  
  
"OPERATION: N.I.N.J.E.R.K."  
  
Nearly Invincible Ninja Joins Enemies Rivaling Kids  
  
Epilogue: "Horizons"  
  
A week had passed since the incident at the Delightful's residence. Life for the Kids Next Door had returned to the normalcy of saving children from oppressive adults and battling those who supported them to extreme measures. Missions were carried out as they usually were, stands against adults had been made, and enemies were defeated. Aside from the absence of the meddling Delightful Children from Down the Lane, who were grounded by Father for an unknown length of time as punishment for blowing up one half of their house and freezing the other half solid, it was as if nothing had ever happened. Deep down in the hearts of the Kids Next Door, however, that was not true. The five young operatives mourned for their fallen friend who, in the beginning, had tried to destroyed them, yet ended up sacrificing is own life to save them instead. "Once a Kid Next Door, always a Kid Next Door." Numbuh 4 had said during a small memorial service held in Ginsu's honor. Each one of them held a special place in their hearts for the young ninja that ended his own life to preserve the lives of his former allies, but none were a big as Numbuh 3's. She was the only one who truly understood Ginsu's pain and helped him see the error of his ways. Because of this, Numbuh 3 would always remember Ginsu not as an enemy, but as a kindred spirit.  
  
One Friday afternoon, the Kids Next Door has just returned from rescuing a 6th grade classroom from detention after their maniacal teacher blamed them for a whoopy cushion he himself planted on his own chair. Tired and satisfied, the five of them celebrated with a pack of soda pop and an action/adventure movie marathon on television. However, movies wouldn't be what the Kids Next Door would be watching as they soon discovered. As the opening credits of the first movie began to roll, an unexpected but familiar figure appeared on the 60-inch television screen against a backround resembling the inside of a traditional Japanese dwelling.  
  
"KONNICHIWA!!!" cried the upper body of Ginsu as he held up a peace sign with his left hand. Soda of various flavors gushed into the air in fountains as the five operatives screamed and launched themselves over the back of the red couch they were sitting on. "AHHHHH!!! A GHOST!!!" shrieked Numbuh 2 in an uncharacteristically high-pitched feminine voice. The image of Ginsu on the television waved his hands back and forth as his eyes grew wide. "No no no! It's me! Numbuh 3-0, remember??" he said, trying to calm his friends. Slowly, they peeked their heads out from behind the couch. Numbuh 1 was first to rise to his feet and first to speek. "Ginsu?! Numbuh 000?! But... but... I thought... we ALL thought that--" "I was blown to kingdom come? Not quite." the young ninja interrupted, a green scarf once again hiding his face and his smirk. The rest of the Kids Next Door stood up and stared at the television screen in disbelief. "Hey, wait a second! I saw that lab blown to bits with my own two eyes! How'd you manage to get outta' somethin' like THAT?!" Numbuh 4 said with his arms crossed. "Yeah... that's what Numbuh 5 would like to know." joined Numbuh 5 as she lifted her cap slightly and shot Ginsu an odd look. "... Ginsu's... alive?" murmured Numbuh 3, her eyes wide. The young shinobi winced as he held up his right arm to the screen, which was held in a sling and a cast. "I wouldn't say it was easy." snorted Ginsu. "Anyway, you don't seem very happy to see me, so I guess this is the part where I should apologize..." "No you don't, silly!" chimed Numbuh 3 with a smile. "You already said you're sorry when you saved us!" The group looked at Numbuh 3 strangely at first, until Numbuh 2 spoke up. "Well, she does kind of have a point. Ginsu wouldn't have saved us if he wasn't sorry." The others nodded. "And it's not that we're not happy to see you Numbuh 3-0. It's just that... well... we never really expected to see you for... umm... awhile." said Numbuh 1 as he rubbed the back of his bald head uncomfortably. "Yeah. Like never." added Numbuh 4, just before Numbuh 5 nudged him in the gut with her elbow. "I understand. I guess I would feel a little awkward if I were in your place. I mean, I DID try to eliminate you guys, and here I am after that explosion... yeah. I'd feel a tad awkward to." Ginsu nodded. The Kids Next Door laughed nervously. "So... not to be rude or anything Numbuh 3-0, but... just how did you escape from that explosion?" Numbuh 1 asked as an eyebrow rose from behind his sunglasses. Ginsu laughed and crossed his arms. "It's a funny story, actually." "We'd love to hear it Ginsu!" cried Numbuh 3, who jumped onto the couch and grabbed a bag of popcorn from seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"Well..." started Ginsu. "Do you all remember the cannon of that big ice beam I chopped off to make that giant eskimo thing short circuit?" After thinking for a moment, the five of them nodded. "I looked everywhere for some kind of exit. I knew there was no way I could make it out in time through the main exit of the laboratory and the house, and the hatch to the emergency elevator the Delightfuls took was sealed shut, so I did the only thing I could do. I crawled inside the cannon, sealed up the ends tightly with two large pieces of ice, and prepared myself for the worst. I broke my arm during the ride, but my last-ditch effort apparently worked since I was still alive when the explosion ended. All I had to do at that point was kick open one end of the cannon, claw my way out from beneath the rubble, grab my scarf, and make a quiet exit before the police could arrive."  
  
"Good story!" giggled Numbuh 3. "So what you're sayin' is, you got outta' that jam outta' pure luck?" said Numbuh 5 with a smirk. "Please. Try to give me some more credit. It was really cold in that cannon, after all." replied Ginsu with a laugh. "Anyway, I'm calling via video phone from Japan. I knew your television had one installed, along with all the other K.N.D. teams worldwide. I'm happy to report that even after my 2 year dissapearance, the old group was more than willing to welcome me back as their stealth and espionage operative. So, try to get into the habit of calling me Numbuh 3-0 from now on." "Will do Numbuh 3-0, and congratulations on coming back over to our side." smiled Numbuh 1 as he held a thumbs-up. "Yeah. I gotta' admit mate, you're pretty tough. If ya' ever come here again, why don't we have another go? I won't be so easy on ya' next time!" said Numbuh 4 as he cracked his knuckles. "Heh. I'll be looking forward to it." the ninja laughed. "But anyway, I have to get going. The team and I are expecting a mission briefing to arrive at any time and I won't look very good being late on my first day of active duty in 2 years. But... before I go, I want to say again that I'm really sorry for trying to hurt you, Kuki." Numbuh 3 smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it Gin-- oops! I mean Numbuh 3-0! You knew what you did was wrong and that's all that matters!" "Yeah, you're right Kuki. My father knew what he was doing when he joined that syndicate. He knew the risks and accepted the fact that they might be his undoing one day. He chose his own path in life and now, I have to do the same. Except I'm going to try to help people, not hurt them like my father did. But I forgive him, like I forgive you Kuki." Numbuh 3-0 said with a glint in his eyes. "Thanks, 3-0!" replied Numbuh 3 with small tears building up in her eyes. Then, with a wave, the young shinobi vanished from the screen and was replaced by the action movie marathon.  
  
No sooner had the television switched back to normal, an alarm went off and red lights began to flash all over the treehouse base. A mission briefing was being recieved. "Aww man. A Kid Next Door's work is neva' done." groaned Numbuh 5 as the group began to head up to mission briefing room. Numbuh 1 smiled. "Quite right Numbuh 5, but at least I'm comforted by the fact that we have millions of friends out there ready to pitch in and help when called for." "Like Numbuh 3-0?" asked Numbuh 3. "Yep, like him." replied Numbuh 2, adjusting his goggles as he and the others reached the main elevator. "Yeah. But if there's one thing I learned from that 3-0, it's gotta' be this." started Numbuh 4 as he and the others stepped into the elevator, the doors shutting in front of them. "Make sure none of those friends is a crazy ninja tryin' to turn ya' into sushi!"  
  
Numbuh 3 cuffed the Aussie boy in the back of the head loud enough to be heard on the streets. "OW!!! What'd I say?!" he cried.  
  
END TRANSMISSION 


End file.
